


片段

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: *CP杂乱的各种脑洞。*章节之间没有关联。*郑重承诺：你读到的内容均不会形成正文（为什么脑子里的文字不会自己输出到纸张上？）。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实就是论文准备工作期间冒出的脑洞，渐渐就积攒起来了，干脆凑一凑发成一篇吧。事实上发完这个我才要真正开始写论文初稿。头发？我根本就没有头发啊。  
> *中间或许有一点海鲜组。

  
1、  


当康纳在波士顿或纽约使用共济会地下密道的时候，他会不会碰见海尔森呢？其实凹3上那部Visitorverse系列里写过这个梗，但是太短了就两段，跟脑洞完全没差，我也忘了是系列里的哪一篇哪一章了。问题在于为什么康康不是共济会成员却能使用共济会密道？亚当斯，你出大问题。你看鳕鱼在纽约纵横多年他都进不去密道。你把人往组织的密道里带，是不是应该负一下责任，是不是应该顺便引荐康康加入一下共济会。你们这帮搞革命的别排外啊，带康康玩一下呗。到时候花生炖等等依次来庆祝，康康说：原来你们都是共济会的成员啊，之前我都不知道。

花生炖：是的，我想你还会遇到很多老面孔……

然后一个熟悉的身影出现在他的视野中。

海尔森：晚上好，愿洞察……哦说错了不要在意。总之非常欢迎你加入我们，康纳。

康纳：？

海尔森：以后我们就是同一阵营的了，别客气啊。

康纳：？  


2、  


类似的，1754年，谢伊和霍普解开了先行者之盒的秘密，被派往里斯本寻找大神殿；而在1754年稍后的时间，海尔森也前往北美寻找大神殿。那么有没有可能篡改一下历史，让他们在同一个大神殿相遇呢？譬如谢伊去的是波士顿，把时间排一排还能在海上跟天命号打起来，再不济就在波士顿跟海尔森抢俯瞰点，或者在开拓地争相笼络原住民（谢伊绝对会占优势吧）。于是海尔森说北美兄弟会这么猛的吗，就跟谢伊明里暗里互相使绊子，今天你占了我的堡垒明天我烧了你的旗帜，然而几个月下来二人仍然没有直接碰过面。海尔森从各位军官、居民或者酒馆老板的口中听过对方平日的作风，意外地感觉还不错，除去立场是个好人。

直到有一天海尔森收集富兰克林散落的年鉴，一路追到另一个屋顶上，跟一个也在追逐着一张纸片的人差点撞在一起。年鉴飞了，海尔森有点恼地看向那个人，发现对方穿着刺客袍。是谢伊。

他们拉开距离进入战斗状态，不过谁也没有拔剑。

片刻之后海尔森说：下次吧，我还要顺道帮人递送信件。

谢伊：下次吧，我先把建筑材料运过去给人修缮房屋。

海尔森往房屋一侧走，谢伊往另一侧走。海尔森下到地面，去找那个接收信件的人。

然后他在离那个人不远的地方又看到了谢伊。

他意识到这个收信人是个建筑师。

再或者，海尔森去的是里斯本。谢伊在勘察途中发现有个圣殿居然也找到了这里，而且他好像还打不过，于是他急了他急了，想着一定要先拿到伊甸碎片。他进入神殿后海尔森也跟了进来，争斗中说不清是谁碰掉了伊甸碎片，触发了地震。这之后将会是一个试图从共同的苦难与罪孽中一起逃离的故事。啊他们就是经常被各种奇怪的事情束缚在一起（但无论如何我都搞不出cp感）。  


3、  


搞不出cp感就搞不出吧，如果一定要加入恋爱元素就会变成这样：

“是我，是我先，明明都是我先来的……”查尔斯站在岸边对着远去的莫林根喃喃自语，“加入圣殿也好，升职也好，还是辅佐大团长也好……为什么会变成这样呢……第一次有了想为之献身的事业，有了能一起奋斗的同僚。两件快乐的事情重合在一起。而这两份快乐，又给我带来更多的快乐。得到的，本该是像梦境一般幸福的职场生涯……但是，为什么，会变成这样呢……”  


4、  


（说起恋爱，我要顺便安利辉夜大小姐想让我告白了。真的好看，看了不吃亏。我甚至想搞捏他。好的那么这条就叫做肯威大团长想让我单挑（？）圣殿们的狂战称号战。）  


找到旗鼓相当的对手，然后挑战，两人相较量，所有人都说这是非常美妙的事情。但这是大大的错误，即便是以友好练习为前提的比赛也存在着明确的胜负，压迫与被压迫，赢家与输家。如果您想高贵地活着，那么绝对不能成为输家。

圣殿骑士团北美分册大团长，海尔森·肯威，肯威家族的长子。血统中的优秀基因一脉相承，剑术、神学、哲学、古典学、多门语言，各个方面都有很高的造诣，是真真正正的英国贵族；

莫林根号的船长，谢伊·寇马克。与多才的海尔森相对照，他只以猎杀便聚集了圣殿内部的畏惧和敬意。模范一般的工作效率，虽然是从刺客方跳槽过来的，仍被委以重任。这二位便是故事的主角。

这是一次平常的行动。行动顺利结束之后，海尔森乘着莫林根返回纽约。他站在谢伊的旁边，仿佛不经意地开口道：“似乎有些关于我们的议论呢。比如我们单挑的话谁更占上风之类的。”

“毕竟都完成过那么多次任务了，”谢伊调整着船只的方向，一边回答，“听听就算了。”

就是这么回事吗？他想。竟然在猜测我和肯威大团长谁的战力更高，真是一群闲着没事的家伙。不过，也是，如果肯威大团长无论如何都想跟我单挑的话，我也可以勉为其难考虑一下。确实对方的剑术非常高超，不过是地位问题罢了。还是早点放下贵族的矜持，邀请我来一场比拼吧。

真是一群热衷于无趣比较的战五渣，把我当成什么人了？海尔森想。我可是从小受严格训练长大的，怎么会有我打不过下属的猜想？罢了，寇马克大师确实勉强有极小的可能性。如果他敢于向我挑战的话，我也勉强愿意跟他来一场公平的切磋。

在这样的想法中，几次任务过去了。这期间并没有发生什么，两人的思考从“一定要单挑的话也可以”转变成了“如何才能让对方向自己挑战”。同时，完全没注意到这场头脑较量的还有一位——

“船长，”吉斯特双手交叉在胸前，“我听说啊，里弗瓦利那边建了一个新的仓库，应该会有不少材料。”

“是嘛，”谢伊手扶着舵盘，“正好这次任务已经结束了，我们顺便去一趟？肯威大团长，您要不一起……”

“噢，”吉斯特忽然想起了什么，“不过这个仓库是在法军管辖下的。”

“——谢伊，”海尔森从右边投来淡淡的一瞥，“你刚刚邀请我了吗？”

糟糕。

“寇马克大师是说，想让我一起去搜刮在敌方管辖下的仓库吗？”他的嘴角弯起了一个弧度，“啊，这可真是……简直就像——”

简直就像在发出挑战！谢伊的手骤然攥紧。在一场战斗中，先手必输，这是绝对的规则。熟知决斗礼仪、并且熟练掌握防反技巧的两人，都绝不允许由自己先挑战对方！真正的战斗，在拔剑之前就已经开始了！

怎么办，虽然有点像撒谎，混过去吗？他想着。“您要不一起去里弗瓦利附近兜兜风？”这样说的话，将会如何呢？

“哎呀呀，你竟然也会惊慌失措，”他的眼前浮现出海尔森略带嘲讽的表情，就像对方平日里看待那些无可救药的人一样，“……真是可爱呢。”

——决不允许！谢伊·寇马克的征途上没有退路，要逃跑的人是你，肯威大师！

“对，邀请了。”他不咸不淡地说，“我打算潜行进入仓库，您似乎不是这么想的？或者您打算先返回纽约，我们也可以中途送您回去。”

是吗？海尔森抿紧了嘴唇。承认了邀请的意愿之后把是否一起去的选择权转嫁给了我，虽然我也能选择拒绝邀请，但这样一来之前的铺垫就都白费了，特意参与这次任务以及阻止查尔斯李去里弗瓦利都是！这从圣殿领导者的角度来说绝对不行！

“这样啊，”海尔森朝他微微笑了起来，“我果然还是比较容易陷入公开冲突的。如果要一起行动的话，希望你能做好并肩战斗的准备。”

这个笑容——这是一个经过精心设计的笑容。海尔森从小在雷金纳德那里学到的为人处世手段中就包括这个笑容。只要恰到好处，就连神明也会为之心动。事实是谢伊的思考已经被打乱。“挑战什么的，果然还是由下属向上司发起吧？毕竟反过来的话，就容易让人怀疑公平性了”这样的思考已经在脑中回旋。而海尔森不会放过这个可乘之机。

“我现在也稍微有点想活动一下筋骨呢，”他转头眺望远处海面与天际交接的地方，任海风把他的发丝往前吹拂，“当上大团长之后就没什么机会了。”

言语交锋已经呈现出将棋死局之状。将对方逼到死角的海尔森·肯威，寻找着逆转机会的谢伊·寇马克，二者的头脑推算着对方接下来几步的行动，直至终局，谁先完成这个理论的搭建，谁就是胜者！

“啊，”吉斯特放下了望远镜，“如果不想去搜刮仓库的话，那边有一艘横帆船哦。”

他左边的两个人转过头。

海尔森机械地重复：“……横帆船？”

“是的，我看到了，上面搭载了不少材料，一半都是钢铁啊！”

谢伊机械地重复：“钢铁……”

“……那个，”吉斯特莫名其妙地回望他们两个，“怎么了吗？”

船战——这个因素突兀地出现在二人的脑海中。一个变数带来了成千上万种分支，尽管全力维持，二人的思考已经开始混乱。混乱的结果便是大脑渴望新鲜的空气与开阔的视野。在这艘船上，这样的地方当然是——

桅杆！但是升降梯只有一个。谁先赶到升降梯，谁就能先站到瞭望台上，谁就是这场交锋的胜者！

海尔森已经按住了他的帽子向后错步，谢伊也松开了船舵，正当他要把舵盘交给吉斯特的时候，后者转过了身。“我还是去高处确认一下吧，”他走向升降梯，抓住了钩索，“很快回来向您汇报，船长。”

“……”

海尔森和谢伊站在船舵前。阳光扎在他们身上，四周的海面闪着波光。风似乎都停了下来，就连旁边经过的海鸥也不屑于扇动翅膀。

本日的胜败——两者败北。  


5、  


“我真傻，真的，”门罗抬起他没有神采的眼睛来，接着说。“我单知道谢伊有时上酒馆，会跟人打架；我不知道大团长也会。我一清早起来就到街上散步，跟居民聊天，叫我们的谢伊找点钢铁来修缮房屋去。他是很听话的，我的话句句听；他出去了。我就在堡垒工作，看文件，调度军队。舰队任务成功了，我叫谢伊，没有应，出去街上看，只见房屋修了一半，没有我们的谢伊了。有任务时他是不到别区去玩的；各处去一问，果然没有。我急了，央人出去寻。直到下半天，寻来寻去寻到酒馆旁，听见里面传出小提琴声。大家都说，糟了，怕是遭了公开冲突了。再进去；他果然站在破碎的桌子旁边，血条已经都见底了，对面还站着大团长呢。……” 他接着但是呜咽，说不出成句的话来。  


6、  


话说回来，海鲜在我这里越来越塑料了（什）。就不说查李海参了（把查李秃顶遮住真的害挺能磕的），我觉得海参cp最真的还是霍顿（此言一出同时被几个cp群踢掉）。反观海鲜，你看你们就出过几次任务嘛，有几段相似的经历嘛，都是抢刺客活干的圣殿嘛。虽然鳕鱼跟霍顿同样是话痨，同样管海尔森叫sir（等等是个下属都是啊），也跟海尔森并肩战斗过，必要的时候感觉也会为海尔森出生入死的……这么说来完全就是替代啊！（何迫鳕）我cp是假的！！（？倒也不必）

虽然但是我看遗弃已经是很久之前的事情了，情节什么的差不多全忘了。是时候再看一遍了！（自 寻 死 路）不过海尔森屠城那里倒是印象深刻。以往的完美同步条件：不杀死超过xx个卫兵；遗弃的完美同步条件：至少杀死xx个卫兵。啊光是想想就……！  


7、  


所以我遗弃dlc呢？  


8、  


就不说遗弃dlc了。即使是联动，再怎么联也联不到海尔森头上。为什么，为什么海尔森待遇这么差，育碧你不是圣殿公司吗，果然现代圣殿全是假货？这种因为厨上海尔森却没有足够的粮其中一大半还是刀子官方每次带他就是迫害除了迫害之外完全想不起他来不算主角不是主角阵营说是重要配角也没有关于他的dlc三代重置还把他磨皮磨丑了跟周围小伙伴安利还得麻烦人去看小说哪有游戏公司这么喜欢把主要情节往小说塞的啊十有八九会失败根本找不到同好也无处宣泄既茫然又愤怒又狂热又悲痛的复杂感情而引起的周期性发作并带有一定疯癫表现的心绞痛，我称之为参厨综合征（？）。

9、  


啊，难道是这样吗，我懂了。因为粮根本就吃不够，平时稍微有一点粮就会上头。这是标准的饥饿营销啊！育碧，你的阴谋我看穿了！你还是为大团长着想的啊！赶紧把遗弃dlc交出来吧！！！

（以上划去）这条是一个参厨综合征晚期患者写的，不是我。  


10、  


不行，不能再吐槽了，这篇题目写的是“几个片段”啊。来说说肯威鳕吧。最近的一个脑洞是他们由于生前杀戮得太多，于是死后被判罚通过在灵魂状态下实施神迹来救助他人，以此洗清自己的罪孽。故事关于赎罪也关于忏悔，但考虑到主角是这四个人，实际上是个轻松向。在这个脑洞中你将会看到：

刚刚来到这个救助小团体一脸懵逼不过很顺利地开始了救助的康纳；

救助部的领导者，试图使一切圣殿化失败后仍以超高效率组织起了救助活动的海尔森·肯威；

真真正正的亡灵法师（划掉）最早和一切达成和解的中途调停人灵魂爱德华·肯威；

为终于能够实实在在地赎罪松了一口气并以超高效率展开行动的谢伊·寇马克。

……骗你的，实际上是这样：

偶尔思考魂生意义，一点都没有吸取教训仍然跟海尔森搞不好关系的康纳；

一个没有感情的救助机器，一点都没有吸取教训仍然跟康纳搞不好关系的海尔森·肯威；

真真正正的亡灵法师（划掉）救助手段十分夸张调停全靠通过各种方式传播快乐（？）的爱德华·肯威；

疯狂出勤其实只是不想回救助部面对肯威们的谢伊·寇马克。

鳕：为什么救助他人需要以卷入肯威家的纷争为代价？我罪竟至于此……

具体情节没想好，但是蛮喜欢这个设定的（？不要脸），说不定会搞出来？先写到这里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“那些听不见音乐的人认为那些跳舞的人疯了。”*  
> *本章配对HSH

·

酒吧新来的那个钢琴师从不说话。他穿着过于合身的礼服，搭配一天一换，从袖扣到领针都闪着谦逊内敛的光泽——再内敛也是光泽；就连褶皱也显得一丝不苟，让人怀疑他走进这个酒吧之前是不是刚从某个亲王的茶会上回来。但他只是坐在钢琴前，手臂优雅地移动着，弹奏一些属于上个世纪、或者更久之前的音乐。

“他很特别。”

当我说起这位员工的时候，吧台前的调酒师低下头若有所思。随后我发现他只是在为自己冲泡咖啡。

“我当然知道他很特别。”他说，“你看他那样，他就差把‘我不是人类’的声明写在脸上了。”

“……也不至于。”

我微微扭过头向酒吧中心的钢琴那里投去一瞥。他甚至留着长发，用细长的红绳束在一起拖在脑后。曲目是《裸体之舞》第一号，听得人懒洋洋的。

“他是什么时候来的？”

调酒师回忆了一下。

“一周前吧。最近你不常来？”

“这个月忙，今天刚闲下来。”

我拿起他推过来的一杯莫吉托。夏日的阳光在人行道投下耀眼的金辉，透过玻璃窗反射到了钢琴上，在钢琴师的手指起落间一明一灭着。

酒吧从午后三点开始营业，我在下班后的回家路上经过它。偶尔，我会推门进去坐坐，和那个调酒师谈天说地。他操着一口爱尔兰口音，见闻却遍布世界各地，与右眼上的那道疤给人留下的第一印象不同，是个温和而有趣的人。

如果是周末，我倾向于在晚上十点过后踏入这家酒吧。在周边霓虹彩灯的包围下这里显得过于幽暗。暖黄的灯光洒在吧台，从外面就可以看到那名调酒师摇晃着调酒壶，他的同事在另一边和顾客说着什么；钢琴师并没有在弹奏，他的手轻轻搭在大腿上，视线聚焦处似乎不在钢琴，等我进了酒吧才意识到他目光的延长线上正站着调酒师。

他注意到了我，眼眸一转，随意地瞥了我一下，把手放上了琴键。

“晚上好。”在肖邦某一首夜曲——我可不记得那么多编号——的陪伴下我坐在了调酒师面前，“你把头发扎起来了？”

“晚上好。”调酒师歪了歪脑袋，“对，毕竟天气变热了。来点什么？”

“一杯马天尼。”

这家酒吧不大，装潢却很有格调。在吧台的旁侧放着一个从地面顶到天花板的展示架，上面陈列着各种酒瓶、富有设计感的摆件、几本不知是真是假的书籍，还有一个看起来十分古朴的小盒子。听调酒师说，以前这里还放过两把有几百年历史的燧发枪，居然还能用，他试过一次之后就被店主收起来了。

某个提前收工的下午我迈入酒吧时钢琴师正坐在吧台前。调酒师在离他一步远的地方低垂着眼帘擦着玻璃杯，做一些准备工作。玻璃门被我推开之后钢琴师似乎察觉到了涌进来的外头的喧嚣与闷热，他起身下了吧台凳，留下一杯见了底的长岛冰茶。

我在离那个杯子五个座位远的地方坐下了。

“下午好。”调酒师向我问候，“今天来得比较早啊？”

“下午好。”我点了一杯龙舌兰日出，“最近怎么样？”

“还能怎么样？”他笑起来。

“你好像休息得不太好。”

调酒师眨了眨眼。

“有这么明显吗，”他无奈地耸了耸肩，开始准备酒和器皿，“最近夜长梦多啊……或者应该说夜短梦多？”

“确实，毕竟夏天才刚刚开始。”

“总之，梦的多少跟睡眠时间没有关系。”

我们像往日一样品酒聊天，直到他忽然抬起头来：“哎呀，好像要下雨了。”

我转过身，这才注意到原本晴朗的天空不知什么时候昏暗了下来。我出门时并没有看天气预报，现在临时一查，果然宣告了将近五个小时的降雨。

“哇，”调酒师也从吧台后走了出来，“这可不妙。你带伞了吗？”

“没有，恐怕我得先告辞……”

“没事，你就先拿店里的伞吧。”他走到正站在落地窗前的钢琴师身边，“夏季的天气真是反复无常啊。”

钢琴师仍然闭口不言。

外面也许充斥着降雨前特有的闷热，也许因为正劲吹着树梢的狂风变得凉爽，不过冷气系统永远会让酒吧里保持着宜人的温度。他们仰头望着黑沉沉的天空。风把地上的落叶与絮团往上席卷吹去，它们杂乱、漆黑而渺小，隔着一层玻璃看，像是惊慌失措的鸟群。

团状乌云的边缘被风扯散。风呼啸着往前吹，片刻后又带着云朵翻滚着下沉，在地上望去就像被撑开的泡芙。从稀薄的云层处透出白光，只不过照亮了这阴惨的场景。

所有人都在期待暴雨的来临，但是乌云被这样的狂风吹着，反而渐渐有消散的趋势。云层的开口越来越大，甚至可以看到背后的天空。钢琴师率先收回了目光，活动活动发僵的脖颈，回到他的座位上草草弹了一首《六月船歌》了事。

等他离开之后，乌云才重新聚拢，几滴雨从天上落下，在玻璃窗上留下细细的划痕。当第一声雷鸣响起时，我告别了调酒师。那天的雨后来下得很大。不过这都不重要了。

第二天是个周末，我到这里来的时候已经接近午夜。钢琴师正在位置上弹奏着一首轻快而富有节奏的曲子，听起来像是流传已久的民谣。店里并没有其他顾客，也没有其他员工，我不确定自己有没有打扰到什么。

“这是哪首曲子？”我来到了吧台前，细细回想着，没有找到有关它的任何记忆。

调酒师罕见地没有回答我。

“我就应该把吉他和小提琴带过来。”他不满地咕哝着，一边擦拭桌面，“可恶，他怎么能用钢琴弹这首歌？对了，你刚刚说什么？”

“没什么。”

“下次用香槟杯装威士忌给他好了。”

“……也不至于。”

我想钢琴师听到了这句话，不过他依旧没有任何表示。

“我来还伞。”本来还想顺便喝一杯，但是我最好放弃，“走了，晚安。”

“哦，谢谢。不多坐一会儿？”

“不了，想早点休息。”

“好吧。晚安。”

我转身往外走。曲子已经换成了更为耳熟能详的《月光》，不知道是不是受心情影响，他弹得偏快。直到我走到街道拐角，似乎还能听到酒吧里传出的乐声。

忽然有一天，钢琴师不再出现了。

我向已经称得上熟识的调酒师问起对方，后者看起来没什么反应：“听说他上周就递交辞呈了。”

“他没跟你提起？我以为你们关系不错。”

“哈？不，我也不知道他去了哪里，”调酒师的眼神往旁边瞟，“只是大致有一些想法。”

“噢，比如？”

他没有往下说，而是开启了另一个话题：“月底我也要走了。”

“嗯？为什……等等，”我愣了一下，难以置信地说出最有可能的猜测，“你要去找那个钢琴师？”

“是的。”

“你疯了？他看上去真的有点……”我斟酌着自己的措辞，毕竟那确实是一位行为举止无可指摘的绅士，但正因如此才显得不对劲，“……我形容不出来，举个例子，就像那种会在杀完人之后顺便把他家收拾整齐如果有猫可能还要给猫洗个澡之类的，你懂。”

调酒师发出几声大笑。

“我怀疑他跟猫哪个先变得浑身湿透。”他说，一边收拾着杯子，“我没疯，这只是一次选择。”

一次疯狂的选择。我腹诽。

“而且，”他漫不经心地补充，“这个选择早在今晚……早在他离开之前就已经做出了。”

这句话听起来非常奇怪。我本来还想问他到底是什么意思，但他很快谈起他之前的几次工作经历。我们聊航海技术直到深夜，我已经忘记了我最开始在好奇什么了。

互道晚安之后我站起身准备离开。调酒师低下头去给自己倒了一杯朗姆，从酒吧的播放器中传来了《告别奏鸣曲》第三乐章，比起实际演奏还是差了点，那位钢琴师的水平确实很高。我路过那架被布盖了起来的钢琴。就在这时我听见有人在叫调酒师的名字，那个拄着拐杖的店主出现在吧台旁侧，招招手把调酒师叫到了后头。我听不清他们在说什么，但是调酒师混杂在钢琴声中的回答流利得出人意料，透不出一丝紧张或恐惧来。

我注意到展示架上的那个小盒子似乎不见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如果你在别的地方看见这句话，它可能被冠以尼采的姓名。这句话的原始版本出自法国哲学家亨利·柏格森的《笑：论滑稽的意义》一书，原意大致为“在有人跳舞的房间里，我们只要竖起耳朵听音乐就足够了，这样跳舞的人就会立刻显得滑稽可笑。（原文不放了，英译：It is enough for us to stop up our ears to the sound of music, in a room where people are dancing, in order for the dancers to at once appear ridiculous.）”经过国内外的翻译后误传为了这个版本。但是没关系，它仍然戳到我，所谓“网络讹传的版本往往比原文更加睿智深刻”。  
> *戳到我也没关系，我写不出感觉来。  
> *原本有另一个更为刺激的结局，但论文期的刺激已经足够了……就这样吧。


	3. 海尔森·肯威视而不见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在lof说好的飞行时间速摸段子。其实根本摸不完，我哪来的自信。  
> *好吧，飞的时候写了主体，现在（经群友提醒）才补全。仍然写得支离破碎，见谅。今天颠了一路，差点没给我颠吐了。我哭着说我对不起留评的诸位，我光纸巾就用了三大叠。  
> *众所周知，肯威鳕家庭聚会是文学母题。

·

“你在看什么，谢伊？”

海尔森问出这句话时，他的副手仍然靠着舷窗向外眺望。“没什么，先生。”对方的语调平稳地跟机翼一起划过云层，“我们快要着陆了吧？”

“是的，已经开始下降了。”

谢伊收回目光。他转头的时候海尔森越过他的侧脸看到了窗外的景色。湛蓝的天空，以及越来越上涌的云层，没有什么值得注意的地方。

云层之下的伦敦飘着蒙蒙细雨。处理完公司事务后他们回到了伦敦的住宅。这里平时一般闲置着，也就是说，今晚只有他们两个……

这个想法在海尔森打开房门时破碎了。

“康纳？”

“父亲？”

他的儿子穿着居家服站在客厅里，手上还端着一杯可乐。海尔森觉得这场景有点熟悉，但究竟什么时候经历过他也想不出来。康纳的目光在他们脸上来回扫动，开口把他的注意力吸引了回来：

“……您旁边的这个人是谁？”

·

康纳坐在餐桌旁边。

他现在有些拿不准究竟是谢伊还是他是那个多出来的人。谢伊在厨房里忙活着，海尔森坐在他对面，无声地和他对视。

“我去厨房帮忙。”他起身说。

其实也不是他想去，他只是不想继续坐在那儿。谢伊在案板上切一块猪心，锅里的油在火焰加热下滋滋作响。

“你喜欢怎样的口味？”他察觉到了康纳的靠近，转头问道。

“都行，”康纳盯着谢伊往锅里放青椒的手，“但是别加太多。”

“好。其他的呢？”

“我没什么要求，但我父亲似乎在注意饮食的清淡。”

“体谅一下，”谢伊不以为意地拿起盐瓶，“他不能理解调味品的妙处。”

哦，他懂了，多出来的那个是海尔森。

他把下一盘菜端出来的时候某人正在以比论文审稿导师还挑剔的目光打量着上一盘。“青椒最近在促销？”这人问。

“采购的可不是我。”

对方耸了耸肩，指向他手里端着的菜：“我们的主厨在尝试某种大胆的配色方案吗？”

“青椒猪心。怎么了？”

“你们阿萨辛还有心？”

“？你们甜不辣还有……哦，等等。”

康纳的脸在餐厅暖黄的灯光下显得有些发绿，跟盘子里的青椒相映成辉。海尔森移开目光，转向了还在厨房中的谢伊：

“多放辣，谢伊。多放辣。”

·

“偶尔回来住一段时间也不坏。珍妮，我保证这会是一个温馨的夜晚……你们在干什么？”

爱德华站在门口，他的手还搭在门把上。前公海之王目瞪口呆，面色苍白，像是来错了派对。

“‘温馨的夜晚’。”珍妮弗站在他身后重复着，“这话还不如今天在舷窗外的那只蝙蝠可信，爸爸。”

·

谢伊如坐针毡。

当他在象牙塔里学到这个物理知识时，他从未想过有一天他对此能够有更进一步的领悟。在这片不到九十平方米的区域里，竟然容纳了一共四位肯威。在这样的情况下，他甚至松了口气，感觉就连钉床也不会更舒适了。

等我回到纽约总部，谢伊低头扒拉着青椒，我就写一篇论文专门研究肯威密度及其溶液的饱和状态。

康纳看起来终于做出了一个决定。他叉起了盘子里的青椒。

“父亲，您吃吧。”

海尔森轻描淡写地瞥了眼那块蔬果。

“姐姐，你吃吧。”

“不，爸爸，还是您吃吧。”

太孝顺了，太感动了。如果不是泪水含盐的话他一定会哭到盘子里。

·

“我今天在机舱外看到了一只蝙蝠。”爱德华说。

珍妮弗兴致乏乏地侧过脸，海尔森不明所以地望着他父亲，谢伊似乎专注于食物。

“一只蝙蝠？”康纳问。

“是的，”爱德华神秘兮兮地冲着他笑，“就在不远处，追着飞机飞。很奇怪吧？”

“您也知道啊。”

海尔森在说完这句话之前，并没有想过它会招来其余四个人空前一致的视线。四双眼睛八道目光一起盯在他身上，饶是海尔森·肯威也不由得捏紧了手中的刀叉。“怎么了？”他问，“一只蝙蝠追着飞机，这不奇怪吗？”

珍妮弗翻了个白眼。

“我真想掐死某个自大狂。”她说。

坐在他们中间的谢伊缩了缩脖子。

“爷爷，”康纳没有理他的父亲，“我也看见了。”

“不必这样哄你爷爷开心，康纳。”

“嘿，海尔森，你怎么能这么说？”

“你总是擅长熟视无睹。你怎么不学会装聋作哑呢？”珍妮弗撇嘴，“是小时候给你缠的丝带太多了吗？”

哦，是那个，据说幼年男性十有八九会经历的被年长女性塞进特属于她们的装扮里的事情……等等，这个场景很熟悉，可他想不起来在哪里经历过。算了，他今天已经在机舱外看到了一只追机的蝙蝠，还有什么不可能发生的呢？包括上司曾经被……打住，谢伊，不要乱想。

谢伊猛然回过神来。他发现他在想：我可以。

餐桌上的事态在他走神的这一瞬间已经天翻地覆。珍妮弗越过了他朝海尔森逼近，后者脸上的表情比听到公司业绩连续三个季度下滑还要凝重紧张。终于，在某个临界值，二人忽然同时做出了大幅度动作。海尔森向后仰去，而珍妮弗伸出手，手上还握着闪着寒光的银叉——

她叉走了海尔森前方的菜盘里的一块土豆。

谢伊希望是他的错觉，但是他仿佛听到了他上司的某根骨头发出了清脆而悲哀的呻吟声。

某种情绪迫使他别开脸，随便找了个话题向本来在珍妮弗旁边坐着、现在则跟他相邻的康纳开口：“……你父亲还有妹妹吗？”

“没有。”康纳一脸凝重，“至少我希望没有，这是我为数不多同情他的时候了。”

·

第二天早上海尔森睁开眼，感觉自己的脊骨从中间断开。他躺在床上，听着谢伊在跟什么人打电话。“是的，是的，我们得请一天假。”他说，“大团长他昨夜闪着腰了。”

·

他们最终延迟了一天回到纽约。海尔森坐在座位上，起飞前滑轮与跑道的摩擦声淹没了他的思考。飞机有些颠簸，今天不是个好天气，但当他们穿破云层时，湛蓝的天空浮现在他的眼前。海尔森靠着舷窗向外眺望。

“您在看什么，先生？”他旁边的谢伊问。

海尔森正要答话，这时忽然有什么东西吸引住了他的视线。

飞机窗外有一只追机的蝙蝠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *另一个版本：  
> 蝙蝠加辣炒阿萨辛的心和海参的腰子被我吃了，我还打包回去跟鳕鱼康康一起吃，我和他们都可以。


	4. 海尔森·肯威，以及一只狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *看到代餐bot #3149后代的，不知为什么代着代着就变成了这样。  
> *或许能够算是HSH

·

谢伊给他抱来了一只狗。那只狗看起来才刚出生没几天，漆黑的眼珠隐藏在漆黑的皮毛中，向周围转了几转之后盯住了他。只是一只可怜的小流浪狗。谢伊说。鉴于我马上就要出海了，看在上帝或者洞察之父的份上，您能收留它吗？

海尔森回视那只狗。狗的眼睛澄澈明亮，谢伊的眼睛也澄澈明亮。他不能拒绝。

谢伊把狗放在地上后离开了他在乔治堡的房间。狗呼哧呼哧地往他腿边蹭，他有点想叫它呼呼，不过还是作罢了。

·

狗成长得很快。海尔森一开始只是想养它几周，让它不至于倒毙街头，但等到狗能够自由地跃上乔治堡的石阶时，他自然也就无法阻止它闯进他的房间。它在他会客时正坐在窗外向过往的卫兵吠叫，在他写日记时伸出前爪挠门，在他就寝时呼哧呼哧地往他的床上蹦。海尔森驱赶过它不下十次，后来它团作一团趴在他的床尾，仍然不肯妥协。是一只教不好的狗。

幸好狗的长相讨人喜欢，只需要抬起那圆溜溜的眼睛向周围看上几眼，就会有人带它去嬉戏、喂食以及清洗。狗从不把水渍和泥带到海尔森的房间里，每一天它的皮毛都保持着乌黑油亮的状态，警卫犬都没有它威风。这么看起来又像是一条懂事的狗了。

海尔森跟查尔斯·李提起过这只狗。爱好为狗的将军欣然同意他的庄园再添一员，不过当狗和查尔斯初次见面时，差点没把友善地蹲下身的后者额前仅存的几绺头发薅下来。虽然海尔森一再保证这应该只是狗不太与人亲近，查尔斯看了眼狗圈在大团长小腿处的尾巴，还是委婉谢绝了收养这只狗的邀请。

于是狗仍然留在海尔森这里。海尔森弯腰伸出手抚摸它的前额以及下巴，有空就带着它在纽约的街道上散步。狗似乎不畏惧长途旅行，于是他回弗吉尼亚庄园时也带上了它。海尔森骑着马踏过庄园的雪地，狗跟在他身后飞奔。它漆黑的皮毛掠过积雪，腹部、背部与头部都沾染上了一点一点白色的雪花。它的眼睛也因此愈发地漆黑起来，圆溜溜地望着他或者前方的道路。

狗在庄园时甚至会叼回来一些野兔、河狸之类的小动物，海尔森没去在意，或许狩猎也是它的才能之一，但是某一天狗的嘴里咬着一条绳索，拽着另一只狗出现在了他的眼前。海尔森从它的嘴里解救出了另一只狗的自由。狗正坐在他面前，呼哧呼哧地吐着舌头，似乎在等待他的夸奖。海尔森忍俊不禁，最后还是拍了拍它的脑袋。

三天之后另一只狗的女主人找了过来，不过那天他实在是太忙了。把人和狗送走之后他继续坐在桌前工作，狗趴在他的脚边，随着木柴的噼啪声偶尔抬眼。

·

狗活了十六年，十七年，仍然没有离开他。他们从乔治堡到弗吉尼亚，又从弗吉尼亚到绿龙酒馆，最后回到了乔治堡。康纳协助他把英军俘虏送到乔治堡审讯时，狗在角落小小地叫了一声。他转过身看见康纳和狗对视着，像是很想上去摸摸它，但任务还在他的跟前，于是刺客选择了继续推搡俘虏前进。

狗又在黑暗中躺坐下来。它年纪大了，但是皮毛和眼睛仍然是那么漆黑，和角落的阴影融为一体。

乔治堡遭到炮击时他解开了狗的项圈。跑吧。他对它说。快跑吧，从倒塌的房屋和破碎的瓦砾之间跑出去吧。狗哀哀地向他叫着，叫声被炮火轰鸣掩盖。海尔森拍了拍它的脖颈，向它指了条小路，随后离开了那个转角。他没去确认墙壁之后的狗到底有没有开始逃离，但只要他重新出现在了它的视线中，就难保狗的奔跑方向不会改变。不管怎么说，它和他都太老了。

·

狗没有死。人们把他葬在纽约。

·

狗在葬礼时经过了教堂后的墓地。那名莫霍克青年出现在人群中，它看到了对方，对方也发现了它。青年挣脱了他人的桎梏之后它正好踱到他身边。他紧盯着它，似乎在确认它属不属于警卫队的一员。

狗也望着他。这个人来意不善，它可以尝试咬断他的脖子。但是它太老了，它的步伐甚至跟不上本应在墓穴旁埋土的工人的频率。于是它花了更多的时间睁着它的眼睛望向青年的脸。狗认为他很像自己曾经的主人——主人，或者不是主人，他甚至没有为它起一个名字。

出于种种原因，它没有叫。从天而降的暴雨压住了它的嘴。雨水打进它的眼睛又从它的眼睛里流出，把它们洗得澄澈明亮。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lofHCH传文/传画活动的一部分！完整请看https://heik370.lofter.com/post/1d114420_1c97dcd82  
> *我真的只是在看图说话（果断甩锅）

当第三滴鲜血从查尔斯·李的额角划过他的颧骨、最终滴落在雪地上时，海尔森睁开了眼睛。“康纳。”他说，他的双唇开启又闭合，连呼出的白气都吝啬得只交了一点给寒风。“康纳”，他刚才说，一般人在念完这个词之后不会这么快合上他们的嘴。或许他只是被寒冷浸透了，因此没有在被呼唤者的名字之后再接上任何命令或劝导。

康纳站在离他五步远的地方，同时也是离查尔斯·李五步远的地方。他的袖剑从袖口弹出，收回，又弹出，共计三次，最后仍然是弹出的状态。他望着查尔斯·李，对自己父亲的呼唤置若罔闻。他戴着兜帽，海尔森看不到他的眼神。

“康纳。”他说，“康纳。”共计三次。

事情究竟是怎么发展到这个地步的？海尔森站在雪地里，离康纳五步远，离查尔斯·李五步远。这里天寒地冻，不巧的是他的三角帽不知道丢到了哪里。他感受到体温违背了它主人的意愿，从他的头顶、颈部和所有裸露着的肌肤往四周发散。他可不记得自己有过这么慷慨的时候。

太阳还未升起，光线就已经从地平线斜斜地打到了树梢，他们三个人伫立在薄雾之中，被一片冷气包围。他想回到燃烧着的壁炉前，窝在椅子里，就着木柴的噼啪声舒舒服服地品着热茶。然而现在唯一的声音和热源都来自查尔斯·李额头上的鲜血，它们不断地涌出，滴落在雪地上，砸出了一个个不可见的小坑。啪嗒。

海尔森试图向他的儿子迈步，但积雪仿佛牢牢固定住了他的脚，奇怪的是它们本该被认为是最柔软的东西之一。他又试图向查尔斯·李的方向迈步，但查尔斯·李同样望着康纳，对自己上司的动作视而不见。天还太暗，海尔森看不到他的眼神。

他清了清嗓子，想要呼唤第四遍，可是——他发不出声音。一阵寒风忽然从他的颈侧刮过，像是刀刃夺走生命一般带着他的声音离开了，瞬息到了无处寻觅的别处。说不通，刀刃撤走后生命会喷薄而出，就像查尔斯·李额头上的鲜血一样（虽然后者只是静静地、顺着对方的脸流淌下来），他的声音却只是被拿走了而已。没有嚎哭，没有质问，也没有垂死者的挣扎，海尔森立在原地。

他很怀疑他会直接变成一尊雕像，一尊冰雕——或着说雪人，可能更符合事实一点，只是有点滑稽。雪同样埋到了康纳和查尔斯·李的脚踝以上，快要淹没小腿肚。他们三个人陷入了僵局。僵局，这个词不该出现在海尔森的字典（和日记）中。他需要采取行动。

康纳比他更快。刺客取下了他的兜帽，半长的头发被晨风微微拂起。仿佛——不，确实是理所应当的那样，康纳转了半个身子，轻松地踏出了脚步。积雪从他的靴子上滑落，随后又覆盖在上头，紧接着再度滑落。共计三次。他没看到查尔斯·李震惊过后变得阴沉、似乎还有一点愤懑的眼神。查尔斯·李的额头血流不止。那里有伤口吗？他似乎也没看到。

所有的风都从他身旁拂过时，康纳在他面前停下了。

海尔森的视线跟着停留在他身上。他们之间的距离已经缩小到了只剩两步，这点他不用往地上看也能目测得出来。

他想说：我还以为你会往查尔斯的方向走。但他忘记自己已经失去了声音。海尔森在凛冽的风中愣了一下，思考起自己的思维被寒冷影响的可能性，同时比刚才缓慢数倍地合上了嘴唇。

“父亲。”康纳唤回他的注意力。

海尔森往他的方向走了一步。他想，他想给予康纳自己的一切。但是他没有声音，没有体温，连该死的帽子也没有。如果是在庄园里，他绝对能够把对方招待周到；可他们现在站在荒凉的雪地，唯一有生气的就是横在他们头顶上数英尺的树枝，还在白雪的积压下发出濒死的断裂声。而康纳离它们比他更近。他不知什么时候甚至已经长得比自己还高了。

“父亲。”康纳说，“父亲。”

他在回过神之前又走了一步，于是当他条件反射地想躲过康纳的手时，已经来不及了。那双手伸到了他的近前，而积雪和他之前踏出的脚印一起阻止了他往后退却。它们松软得就像从未存在。罢了。他的眼角往下垂去。如果在过去的十几分钟——还是几十分钟，他现在不太肯定——之内他学到了什么的话，那就是在某些特殊情况下，最好不要去计较。

查尔斯·李的线条在他的目光中逐渐模糊，或许是因为查尔斯·李离他太过遥远，他单纯地看不清；或许是因为康纳离他太近；或许这两件事是同一件事，谁知道呢？人们说，你无法在大海里认出一滴水，你也无法在雪地里认出一片纯白的羽毛。可是海尔森感受到康纳扶在他的侧臂的手掌，从掌心源源不绝地传来了真正的温度。这是他在这样一个寒风料峭的清晨唯一能够确认的事情了。

他伸出手去，指尖触碰康纳的衣襟。

康纳闭上了双眼，但他看到了对方身后即将消散在晨曦之中的万点星光。


	6. 遗 弃 读 后 感

·

爱德华：我们都同意窃听对话能够获取情报。

谢伊：还有拦截信鸽。

康纳：还有分析线索。

海尔森：还有屠杀士兵。杀得够多，猎兵就会出现。

爱德华：

谢伊：

康纳：

·

爱德华：他们对基德做的事情使我愤怒到了极致。我继承了她的遗志，成为刺客组织的一员。

谢伊：里斯本的事情使我愤怒到了极致。我带着手稿逃出家园，但是没有伤害任何人。

康纳：他们对我村庄做的事情使我愤怒到了极致。我一定要保护我的族人。

海尔森：他们对霍顿做的事情使我愤怒到了极致。我烧了一座修道院，把我看到的人全杀了。

爱德华：

谢伊：

康纳：

·

爱德华：有时候待在树上能够在树枝的掩护下进行观察。

谢伊：没错。

康纳：同意。

海尔森：

海尔森：你们什么意思，我真的会爬树。

·

爱德华：朗姆酒是休憩时间的绝佳伴侣。

谢伊：要不来颗苹果吧。

康纳：我倾向于亲自制作。

海尔森：怀特巧克力屋……

爱德华：

爱德华：我们走。

·

爱德华：当然，人总有荒唐的岁月。我以为只有一个，但偶尔醒过来的时候旁边躺着三个。

谢伊：来自科福岛或奥斯陆的女子各有她们特别的地方，但是她们也都有可爱之处。

康纳：？

海尔森：生命中大部分时间，我不是在研究学问就是四处奔波，至于床笫之欢，没有一个是认真的：女侍应，地主的女儿，服役冷溪近卫团期间偶尔的洗衣女工——那些人提供过舒惬和慰藉，在身体和别的方面，只是没有一个称得上特别。

爱德华：？

谢伊：？

海尔森：旅店老板娘也会抛出挑逗的媚眼；要不是心里想着别的事情，我可能就跃跃欲试了。

爱德华：？

谢伊：？

海尔森：？

·

爱德华：有时，更换服装会使隐蔽度上升。

谢伊：我出任务的时候扮做过其他人。

康纳：噢，我开船的时候会穿上船长的服装。

海尔森：

海尔森：我也换过衣服的！奶酪商！

·

爱德华：捕猎动物想必也是我们都会做的事情。

谢伊：还有海上捕鲸。

康纳：这当然是部落需要掌握的重要技能。

海尔森：那么我们也都会给自己的马起名字并跟它说话喽？

爱德华：

谢伊：

康纳：

爱德华：他是公主没错！


End file.
